


Welcome Home

by oneshotshield



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean x Reader, F/M, PWP, Porn, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Welcome Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4418264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneshotshield/pseuds/oneshotshield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on tumblr at oneshotwinchester!</p></blockquote>





	Welcome Home

“Thank god you two are home.” You ran up to the brothers that just walked in the front door, practically pushing Sam aside and grabbing Dean by the waist. You pulled him down to your height and into a needy kiss. He raised his eyebrow at you but didn’t pull away; his hands just traveled down and grabbed your ass.

You broke the kiss for a moment to moan Dean’s name, which he smirked at. 

Sam rolled his eyes, blushing, and disappeared into the library.

“Did you miss me?” He asked, smirking against your lips. 

“A bit.” You returned his grin, laughing as he lifted you up, allowing you to wrap your legs around his body. He cornered you into the wall, kissing you harder and grinding against you, so you could feel his growing member pressing against your leg. Dean began to tug at the hem of your shirt, which was actually his. All you were wearing was one of his shirts and a pair of black underwear, which just so happened to be Dean’s favorite outfit on you. But you both liked it better on the floor. 

Dean slipped his hand under your (his) shirt and moved to pull it over your head; it didn’t take Dean long to peel off your bra and panties, leaving you naked. You savored the way he looked at you every time you were naked in front of him, like you were a Greek goddess. His eyes traced your every curve, a hunger in his eyes that made you melt.

“You are wearing far too many clothes, babe.” You whispered roughly in his ear, placing kisses behind his ear and tracing your nail down his jawline.

One of Dean’s hands traveled up to your head and tangled his fingers into your hair, allowing you to unbutton his jeans. He let out a growl as you pulled them down to his knees and began to palm his growing erection. Dean let a low moan escape his lips, which only served to turn you on further. You took a break from his cock for a moment to pull his shirt over his head, then you slowly traced his muscles down back to his member. 

“Such a tease.” Dean spoke in a low voice, one hand still in your hair and one travelling up and down your curves. Your lips stayed on his, but you took his length in your hands and moved back and forth. He placed his head back on the wall, and you leaned in to kiss his neck.

“You love it.” You replied, gently nipping at Dean’s collarbone. Dean, not able to take it anymore, lifted you up and placed you on his rock-hard member, lowering you down slowly at first. You let a whine of pleasure fall from your lips, tossing your head back in ecstasy. Dean gave you a moment to adjust to his size and then began to thrust harder and faster into your dripping sex.

“I love your tight pussy,” Dean growled. “All mine.” He continued to pound into you, your back pressing into the wall and hitting your sweet spot in just the right way. 

“Do you like how my cock feels Y/N? Like it?” Dean thrust into you more sporadically, and you could tell he was nearing the edge. You felt yourself coming close too, and you cried out and clashed your lips into his once again. 

“I love it, babe,” You moaned. “I’m so… I’m so close.” 

“Me too, baby. Come for me.” When Dean’s words left his lips you felt him release in you, his hot seed shooting deep into your center. 

You became a whimpering mess as Dean thrust into you and dragged his heavy hands across your body. You came hard around his cock, your high making you see stars in your eyes. 

Once you came down from your peak you saw Dean’s smiling face looking at you like you were the only girl left in the world. He gazed at you in admiration and scooped you into his arms to take you to your bedroom. 

Dean pulled back the comforter and placed you on the bed, climbing in next to you and wrapping his strong arms around your body. 

“Welcome home, babe.” You whispered lazily to Dean.

“God, I’m so glad I’m here with you…” Dean pressed a kiss on the top of your head and you drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at oneshotwinchester!


End file.
